


Sunshine/Bunny

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [30]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 20.1.18





	Sunshine/Bunny

Her name is Sunshine!  Isn't she adorable?” the young girl was beaming, her bright brown eyes shining happily as she presented Martin with an adorable bunny rabbit with a golden fur. Martin had to say he much prefered Maxi's twin sister Amelia to her brother. Martin thought babysitting her with Arthur (or her and Arthur, depending on your viewpoint)  would be no trouble at all, even if the rabbit had caught him a bit off guard.

“She's brilliant!” Arthur exclaimed with all the enthusiasm that was clearly expected by the little princess. Martin tried to follow with equal amounts of happiness:”She's adorable!” he agreed.

“Guess how old she is!” 

Martin had no idea how he was supposed to tell a rabbit's age, but from her question he figured the number must have been impressive so he went with:”Eleven.”

Arthur apparently guessed a very optimistic 17. Martin had no idea why. 

“She's 25!” the girl announced proudly. Martin hoped his skepticism didn't show on his face, but thankfully Arthur, once again, reacted appropriately and announced that was amazing.

“We think she's one of the oldest bunnies in the world!” 

***

Later when Martin was alone with Theresa he dared to ask about the rabbit:”Can they really live that long?”

Theresa laughed:”My sweet naive pilot. That is Sunshine the 7th you met. I was only five when the first one died and my parents wanted to save me the grief. Later on, the same problem arouse with other children and thus we have kept up this myth about Sunshine being a very unusual, nearly magical bunny-rabbit that never dies.”

Martin nodded. That made sense, it was a lot sadder than the myth of a 25 year-old bunny, but it was also very sweet somehow.


End file.
